Dream
by moonlilly
Summary: Dreams can always take you to a new place and inspire ideas, or even allow to live your fantasy. Somehow, they always seemed to stop at the best part. A series of one shots and drabbles with your favorite Twilight females. Requests are welcomed.
1. Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Wonderful series though.

Pairing: BellaxAlice

Author's Note: Howdy! Welcome to my possibly endless set of oneshots/drabbles. These little stories will vary in length, but will focus only on the females of Twilight. I mean any of them too. I got bored of the same old Edward and Bella and the other heterosexual stories, so I thought why not add a bit of femslash to the mix? I'm not opposed to Bella and Edward, heaven's no! I may add a few cute JasperxAlice, EdwardxBella's, EsmexCarlisle sometimes! Hell, maybe some EdwardxJacob?

Enough of me! Here's the first one shot of the series.

* * *

_Chocolate_

Alice couldn't remember what chocolate tasted like anymore. She didn't remember even tasting it before!

However, that did not bother Alice as much. It probably tasted like any other human food- appalling, but eatable. It enticed her though when she saw others eating the sweet treat. Those humans would enjoy every bite they could get, whether it would be a Hershey bar, Snickers, Reese's Peanut Butter cups, or those Milky Ways. They would chew slowly (at least, those she knew were trying to diet, but failed in resisting their cravings) and almost regret not buying another one.

One day, she asked Bella what people loved so much about chocolate.

"It's rather sweet. I guess that's what attracts people to it. It keeps you coming back for more…" Bella had replied when Alice asked. Alice grinned when Bella excused herself to the kitchen to get a stowed away chocolate bar.

"Even hearing it makes you want it too?"

Bella's face pinched up before taking a large bite of the bar. "It sounded good."

"Do I sound good?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

Bella blushed crimson, almost choking on the bit of chocolate in her mouth. "A-Alice!" Bella stuttered when she had recovered. Alice advanced on her, forcing Bella to drop the candy bar, and pressed her lips to Bella's softly.

When they broke apart, Bella's cheeks were still red. "Alice, I didn't finish!" Bella pouted.

Stunned, the Cullen backed away and allowed Bella to reached for the candy bar and finish it before Charlie returned home. For a moment, Alice felt jealous. But soon, a wicked idea arose in her head.

When Bella had gone to take a shower and Charlie had gone to bed early, Alice snuck into Bella's room, a bowl of melted chocolate in hand. Alice stripped down to her under garments and slid into Bella's bed. She wrapped a sheet around herself and dipped a finger into the chocolate. Slowly, she spread the chocolate on her lips when she heard Bella step out of the shower.

When Bella came into her room, her jaw dropped. "Alice!"

"Like it?" Alice smiled sweetly. "Come here…"

Bella obliged.

Alice may have not liked the taste, or even the smell of chocolate, but she appreciated its use.

* * *

Alright! One done! There will be many more to come. I'm welcome to ideas as well. They can be as weird as you like them to be.


	2. Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters… I own a string and two marbles though!

Pairing: RosaliexBella

* * *

_Princess_

Rosalie reminded Bella of a Princess. Like one of those Princesses' you'd see on some Disney movie. In Bella's mind, Rosalie was a mix of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. Rosalie was pale, like she had always imagined Snow White, and had Sleeping Beauty's hair. The only difference was that the incredibly gorgeous blonde was a vampire who feasted on animal blood.

At first, Rosalie didn't like Bella one bit. She didn't speak to her or even acknowledge her presence when she was at the Cullen's house. She was definitely unlike Esme and Alice, who had loved and taken her in from the very moment. Rosalie never greeted her with a kiss on a cheek or a hug. She looked like a princess to Bella, but didn't act like one at all.

That all changed after Rosalie had almost caused Edward's death. Rosalie grew to accept Bella more and more. After hearing her story, Bella admired Rosalie a bit more. It sounded like a fairytale, how she had saved Emmett, her one true love. She felt bad when she made the decision to become a vampire.

Many thought that decision was to be with Edward- forever. However, it was mostly because she wanted to watch Rosalie forever.

Rosalie was beautiful, nothing compared to Bella. Bella found herself becoming more drawn to Rosalie. To think her love for the blonde grew from a mere fascination.

Just when she thought Rosalie wanted to keep her happy ending with Emmett, she had thrown it away within a second. Rosalie had abandoned her Prince Charming just to kiss Bella and feel the warmth that she provided.

Rosalie certainly didn't act like a princess.

She certainly did not speak like one that night either.

* * *

Drabble Two done. Welcome to ideas. :P Review!


	3. Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :( I do not own that sexy beast Garret either! UGH!

Pairing: EsmexCarlisle

Neo – Yup. Got Breaking Dawn the day it came out and finished it the next morning.

rebel1499 – Yeah, I like to do some odd pairings. You can expect more Alice and Bella and whatever my twisted mind can come up with.

* * *

_Angel_

Even though Esme was unconscious, she could tell she wasn't dead yet. That jump off the cliff did not end her life like she had wanted. Instead, she was trapped. Trapped in a reoccurring dream of her dead child. Hearing the words echo over and over from the mid-wife's mouth. At least physically, she felt numb. Emotionally, her heart repeatedly broke again and again. Maybe if she continued to lie where she was, keep quiet, and not wake up, she would die. She would be able to see her child up in Heaven and hold him in her arms.

Or perhaps, she was already dead.

Did she not get into Heaven? Was she cursed to live in Hell for eternity and watch her child die? God must have punished her for jumping off the cliff. But then again, God allowed her child to die. She had prayed to him, to keep her child healthy and alive. Instead, He had taken the child away from her. It was His fault. Why did he do this to her?

Esme sobbed quietly, not caring if she was simply sleeping or dead anymore.

"It's not fair," she said. She sounded pitiful. Like a child, whining when they didn't get what they wanted.

The pain changed. She was suddenly burning. It felt like she was on _fire. _Maybe someone had found her and decided to burn her. _Finally_. She could finally die and be with her beloved lost child.

The burning continued, much to her dismay.

So, fate had chosen hell for Esme. Burning the hellfire's forever was to be her punishment. She could feel the burning for what seemed like forever, screaming out when the pain hit a new high.

She thought it was odd when the burning actually stopped.

For the first time since she had jumped off the cliff, Esme opened her eyes. She wasn't in hell, she wasn't in heaven, and she wasn't even in a hospital room. She looked towards her right and blinked when she saw a young man. He seemed awfully familiar.

"Hello," he began politely. Esme didn't respond at all, looking at him with a confused expression. "It's… Well, I'm glad that you have woken up. I was afraid…" he trailed off, mumbling incoherently to himself.

"I'm alive." Esme finally said.

The man nodded. "Do you remember anything?"

Esme was distracted, however, by her reflection in a nearby mirror. She was different. She had demonic red eyes but now was beautiful. Esme could never call herself that until this moment. She couldn't speak anymore- her throat was burning.

"You don't need to worry," the man assured as he gazed into her eyes. Esme met his gaze and could have melted at the sight of his eyes. "I'm going to help you, if you so want me too."

God had repaid her. He had seen the suffering she had went through. Though she missed the child, she was strangely happy with Carlisle after a year. Like she had never had a single thought of death ever.

God had graced her with an angel.

* * *

Well, that's it for this one folks. I love Esme and Carlisle together. I'm trying my hardest not to dive right into Breaking Dawn pairings, but I'm finding it hard. I floating towards doing something with the Denali clan. Or perhaps the Volturi? I could do more if my freaking cousin would stop playing some Neverwinter Nights game or whatever its called.


	4. Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Ah… my lovely Garret…

Pairings: None romantically

Characters: Esme and Bella

**WARNING:** Breaking Dawn Spoilers. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest coming back to this one later.

* * *

_Daughter_

No. Bella and Esme are not in love or implied. I can almost feel some of your disappointment. However, someone requested this to me, and he didn't want them in love. I'd feel bad if I screwed up Esme and Carlisle anyway.

Esme had to admit, no matter how much she wanted Bella to continue the pregnancy; it pained her to have to watch Bella be hurt by in the infant inside. She wanted to help Bella, to stop her from being in pain, but that would mean ending the child's life. Esme never wanted to see and unborn child die. Fortunately, she wasn't alone. Rosalie and Bella were also insistent on keeping the child. Esme didn't feel like a complete monster when she jumped on their ship.

It was now dark, almost midnight as Esme finished up cleaning up the kitchen. She smiled when Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black commented on how good the meal was for someone who didn't eat human food. Finished, she walked upstairs to check on Bella.

Esme stopped in front of Edward's room and peeked through the crack of the door. The light in Edward's room was on and Bella was lying on the bed, reading Wuthering Heights.

Bella happened to glance up, a smile forming on her lips. "Esme," she said quietly. "Is everything okay? Edward and Rose didn't kill each other, did they?" she asked almost jokingly.

Esme shook her head. "Mm… no. They're still out hunting." She assured gently as she walked in. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand over Bella's. "Is everything okay with you?"

Wuthering Heights fell into Bella's lap and she placed her free hand over her bulging stomach. "I-No _we _are doing fine."

Esme nodded. "That's wonderful," she responded softly. "Have you thought of any names?"

"EJ. After Edward's father…" Bella trailed off. Esme could already tell the other reason behind the naming.

"And if it's a girl?"

Bella hesitated for a moment, her mouth open slightly. "Renesmee." She finally said, looking up into Esme's eyes hopefully.

If Esme were able to cry, she would have been in tears this very moment.

"Oh, Bella…" she murmured, pulling her daughter-in-law into a gentle embrace. Sure it was a mix of Renée and Esme, but _still, _it was pleasing to have someone named after her.

Bella returned the hug. "You've been so good to me, you welcomed me into your family with open arms. You're like another mother to me." She smiled brightly. "Thank you, _mom_."

Esme smiled herself and pulled away. "Your daughter is going to be absolutely beautiful!" she proclaimed as she was looking down at Bella's stomach.

"Ah, you want it to be a girl?" Bella grinned. "I think it's going to be a boy."

Esme chuckled. "Mother knows best."

It felt weird watching Bella. Bella reminded Esme of herself, pregnant and all. A sharp pain hit her, hard, as her eyes glanced down at Bella's stomach again. Esme longed to feel the joy of motherhood; a child of her very own, but that was impossible now. Even five children she had gained over the years never made up for it. Unlike a human child, they didn't need to rely on her to help them through crisis.

In a strange way, Esme was almost jealous.

Bella's grin faded as she studied Esme's face. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, unable to meet Esme's eyes. "I can only imagine…"

"No. It's all right, Bella. I've… I have gotten over it. I'm happy right now, that's the only thing I could ever ask for." Esme stated, meeting Bella's brown eyes. "I'm happy for you, as well. I'm happy that you're keeping her."

Bella smiled weakly. "Edward isn't…"

"Edward will come around, eventually. Once he understands how much this child is going to mean to you, he will. Edward will make a great father."

Bella nodded. "I hope he does. He just doesn't understand now," Bella reassured herself while stroking her belly. "But, if I do happen to die… Esme." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! You will not die. Carlisle will make sure of it." Esme scolded. "I could only imagine the pain a child would feel if the lost their mother."

"But-."

"No buts. You will not die. Edward, Carlisle, everyone in this house will make sure of it. I couldn't stand losing another child."

Bella stopped and laid her head against the pillow. After a moment, she giggled to herself. When Esme looked at her strangely, she just giggled even more. "Cullen, huh?"

"Well, of course. You're family. And last time I checked, you married my son." Esme smiled brightly herself. "And now, you're my daughter."

Bella beamed at Esme. "I'm looking forward to being your daughter." She glanced down at her belly again. "As well as being a mother."

Esme nodded, placing her hand on Bella's softly. "I can't wait."

* * *

I want to explore her a little more. This piece was cute, at best. Was it too boring maybe? I don't really feel right about this one. Sorry, Neo. Well, review and give your opinion. Perhaps later I'll come back and touch this one up a bit.

I'm thinking the next one is going to be about Maggie, from the Irish coven. I loved her in Breaking Dawn, though we saw little of her. I could only imagine how annoying that little ability of hers is. A friend of mine whom I just spent a majority of the weekend and beginning of the week with asked for a little tribute to Maggie. I can't really refuse her... she's scary.


	5. Denial And Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!

Pairing: LeahxBella

Alright, first week of school done. An idea kinda popped into my head during my Physics class and I just wanted to write it. I had a… similar experience myself. Not exactly the same, but similar.

* * *

_Denial And Acceptance_

"I am not in love with Bella Sw-Cullen, or whatever the hell she's called now!" Leah hissed as she gripped the armrests on both sides of her tightly. Her dark eyes were narrowed at the other woman in front of her. Leah's chest rose up and down quickly, trying to contain her anger.

"_If it gets too much to handle, just run, Leah."_

Her mother's voice rang in her head over and over. But Leah was stubborn. She wouldn't drop out of this session yet. That would be like admitting that her therapist had won this battle and proven her point.

That's right. Leah was in therapy. The last place a werewolf should be. Her mother had finally grown tired of not being able to talk to Leah about Sam and help her through her problems. It was a risky decision her mother had made, but apparently, it was the only way.

As soon as Leah met the woman that she would be spending an hour with once a week, she knew she wouldn't like her. Right now just increased how much she didn't like her.

Her therapist was staring right back at her, her bright green eyes staring right into Leah's. Leah hated how her brunette hair cascaded past her shoulders. She hated the dress she was wearing. She hated her name. Bethany. She reminded her of Bella.

Leah's thoughts stopped. Had she just compared Bella to her therapist?

'_Bella is much prettier than she could ever be!' _Her thoughts protested immediately.

Leah groaned, rubbing her temples. This was all Jacob's fault. If the stupid boy hadn't fallen in love with a leech lover- a bloodsucker now- she wouldn't be dreaming about kissing Bella every night.

"You're having dreams about her, Leah. You're kissing her in these dreams! What else did you think that means?" Bethany protested calmly in a sweet tone. "It's alright, Leah. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Leah remained in her thoughts. It was when she realized that Jacob wasn't in love with Bella anymore that she really gripped the armrest hard. Jacob was bonded with Renesmee, not Bella. That bloodsucker's daughter. Perhaps Jacob still had lingering feelings? It must have been the case, or else she wouldn't be dreaming about Bella.

"I am not in love with her." Leah managed to get out again. "These are just nightmares that will go away eventually."

'_You idiot!'_ Her thoughts seemed to scream at her. _'Jacob has imprinted. He doesn't have any lingering feelings for Bella!'_

Leah's eyes shut tightly, unable to accept the idea. It wasn't Jacob's fault. It was her fault. "I don't like girls," Leah said weakly. "I don't…"

It was absolutely impossible.

Leah was still in love with Sam. Yeah, she was still hurting over what Sam had done to her. She was still in pain. Not in love with some bloodsucker.

Leah found, however, that there was no hole in her heart. There was no pain in her heart when she thought of Sam or Emily. There was nothing but a little beat of _happiness_ for them. That hole in her heart was filled with warmth towards that one specific leech that she couldn't stop thinking about.

She quivered, trying to contain her emotions. Leah found that she was on the verge of _crying. _Crying over her enemy?

Her therapist sat quietly, watching Leah with understanding eyes. After what seemed like eternity, she spoke. "Leah. Do you want to talk about something else?"

Leah didn't answer. She was too busy wrapping her head around the idea of actually loving Bella. She shook again and stood up. "We're done here." She announced before storming out of the room. Leah burst into a full run down the long hallway and flew out the door, past her waiting mother, and into the streets of Forks. She kept running until she reached La Push.

When she did reach the woods of La Push, she discovered it was snowing. She stopped at a nearby tree, catching her breath. Now she was too tired to phase and the anger that had pushed her to run in the first place was gone. With her back to the tree, she slid to the ground, enjoying the feeling of snow on her skin.

She sat there for an hour, simply staring into the woods the fresh blanket of snow. Her thoughts were still focused on Bella.

Another hour and still, she was thinking about Bella.

It was nearing eight when she felt another warm body slide right next to her. With her gaze still focused on the snow, she smirked. "Jacob."

The younger teen simply smiled. "Leah." He frowned when he didn't get even an insult. "Sue's worried about you. Seth is too."

"So?"

"Soooo… you should go back home. You know your mother never gets worried about you since… well, you know…" He trailed off and Leah could only imagine the many possible endings to the sentence.

"How'd you find me?" Leah asked.

Jacob smiled smugly. "I have a great sense of smell, Leah. Comes with the job." He joked. "I know your scent. It's-" Jacob stopped upon seeing Leah's intense gaze into the woods. He was going to say, "It's bitchy, just like you", but decided it was a little too mean.

Leah let out a breath of air and hit her head against the tree lightly. "Why are you really here? I'm sure mom didn't ask you to look for me."

Jacob shrugged. "I was worried." When Leah sneered at him, he only grinned. "It comes with the job, remember?"

"Hmph… That's a bad excuse." She remarked lightly. "Why are you worried?"

"Because… you're in love with Bella." Jacob responded, surprisingly soft. "That's why I'm worried."

"What makes you think that?" Leah snapped while glaring at Jacob. "Of all the stupid ideas that run through your head and you think that?" She scoffed. "You really are a idiot."

"What does that make you since you decided to join my pack?"

Leah chose not to respond. Jacob, proud at being able to shut Leah up for a minute, continued on with his original topic. "I don't want you hurt. Bella… is hard to love. Especially now, since she's married." He stopped, waiting for a snide remark. When Leah didn't speak, he continued. "It's difficult, Leah. If you met her before Edward and she was into girls, maybe you would have a chance. But-

Leah stood up. "Oh, shut up. I don't need a speech from you, Jacob." She tilted her head slightly, gazing up into the darkened sky. "If I love her, I can only wish her happiness. And that's what I'll do. I'll let her be happy with what she has."

"Leah, just admi-." Jacob stopped halfway, watching Leah's retreating back. As he replayed her words through his head, he was surprised. Leah didn't deny that she was in love with Bella, like he thought she had.

Leah had accepted and allowed Bella happiness. That was something he was never able to do in the first place. He leaned his head against the tree and sighed. "Leah… one day… you'll find your own happiness… I'm sure Bella will accept it and allow it to."

That day, Jacob found that unrequited love hurt the most, more than anything else in the world.

* * *

Oh god… I feel bad for making the ending for what it is. I really wanted to end this with Bella and Leah together, but I decided not to in the end. Ugh… I won't be able to sleep tonight!

I decided to put that Maggie one shot on hold. I may just make it an entirely separate one-shot. All this talk as made me torn. Should I do a JacobxBella next or a VictoriaxJames? If you have a preference, let me know. Either way, the fic may be up by Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, unfortunately.

Damn school.

Have a wonderful week, folks!


End file.
